Escort Duty
by S. Phantom
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are sent on escort duty where things turn interesting. Rated T for language. Will develope to KakaIru later on. Based between manga chapters 238 and 245, the twopointfive year gap when Naruto trains.
1. Testing

And so begins my first Naruto fanfic. Don't get me wrong, I've wrote a bunch of fanfics (under a different name). This is my first Naruto one. And so, depending on the feedback I get, I might actually continue this story for as long as I can or for as long as the story goes. If you want more, just simply type "Update please" in the comments box thingy. If you wish to leave more than that, go right ahead.

My knowledge of the Naruto Universe: I am up to date on both manga and anime(chapter 322, episode 199, and the first two movies). This will be based a bit more on the manga, with Naruto leaving after the failed mission to get Sasuke back, and the ninja academy closing for a while do to shortage of ninja.

Story: I am sorry if this seems to be similar to another fanfic. As far as I know, the plot is mine and the characters/universe belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: I will be hinting at/going for an Iruka/Kakashi relationship in this. Nothing more than maybe making out will happen (if I continue to update). If I get braver than that, I shall place this on my account. Comments welcomed, suggestions even more so, and flames will be used to help dry my clothes during the rainy season here in Japan.

_**HKUI**_

Iruka didn't know why he was on the mission. Scratch that; he knew why. The ninjas in the village were severely down in numbers, low enough that the academy was closed for a while in order to give the teachers missions. What he didn't know was why he was on a B rank mission with Kakashi. He was a Chuunin Academy teacher, one who only gets most of his training nowadays by avoiding weapons thrown by young hellspawn or taking said hellspawn on fieldtrips around the village if he didn't make it a point to wake up early every morning for self-training. He figured that one of the actual mission Chuunins would get the mission of escorting royalty back home.

Kakashi just showed up at his door one day, holding a scroll with his name and Iruka's name on it, his expression oddly blank. Try that the only part of Kakashi's face that Iruka could see was his right eye and a bit of a cheek, but that would give away at least a little information about what was going on.

Luckily, the mission was to escort two daughters of one of Konoha's Lords through a peaceful country to a diplomatic meeting in the Land of the Sparrows, and escort them back afterwards, with the only dangers being that from nature and maybe a few ninjas along the way. And so, Kakashi was walking in the front by the carriage horse with his nose stuck in the middle of a worn out Icha Icha Paradise novel, and Iruka walked in the back, able to watch both sides of the carriage from his position. He was getting covered in dust, but after working with children for so long, he tended to ignore it until the end of the day when he was able to get a bath and wash it all off.

He hoped he would be able to wash it off. The princess, never seen without their bodyguards and complete covered, were not objecting to camping outside during the travel, to save on money and time by being able to push past the small towns with in if they passed one mid-afternoon, knowing that there wouldn't be another one for many more hours of travel.

"Yo!"

Iruka jumped and glared at the silver hair ninja. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Hatake-san!"

Kakashi merely grinned from his perch on top of the carriage. "I'm supposed to sneak. Besides, you're supposed to be on the look out."

"For things dangerous, such as wild predators and enemy ninja, not allies." Iruka's eyes flickered to the window of the carriage where one of the curtains moved, one of the princesses summoning a guard. The two spoke for a few minutes and the guard turned and made his way to Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka frowned a bit but held his tongue.

"The princesses are making a request to stop at the next town or area with water. We're close enough to the village where the meeting is being held and they wish to have everyone looking more presentable tomorrow."

"Sounds reasonable. Personally, I wouldn't mind washing all of this dust as it is. Hatake-san?"

Kakashi nodded once. "I'll scout ahead." And then he disappeared in a poof of jutsu smoke. About fifteen minutes later Kakashi reappeared, claiming to have found a waterfall and lake that drained out to a good size river further down. The princesses gave their approval and the small delegation followed Kakashi to the site that they would claim for camp.

When they got most of everything sat up, Kakashi left to go catch something for dinner, trusting Iruka and the bodyguards to hold off any attackers. Iruka was sitting at the fire he made, feeding it gradually until it reached the size he wanted. He looked up as one of the masked bodyguards walked over to him, the facial covering marking him as a personal bodyguard assigned to one of the princesses.

"Hime-sama wishes to speak to you, Umino-san."

Iruka stood up and followed the bodyguard back to the princesses' tent. The two daughters haven't demand anything outrageous, but that didn't mean it would never happen. He bowed respectively to the two ladies. "You asked for me, Hime-sama?"

"Yes. There is something we would like to test…"

**HKUI**

Kakashi walked back into the camp, a good dozen fished hanging from a string while one hand held his book in front of him. He dropped the fish by the fire and ignored the jump of surprise he got.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that! And please put away that book!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at the scowling face. "Ninja. Sneaking is required. And where is Umino-san?"

"I am Umino!"

"No, you're not. Umino-san yells at me to put away my book, and doesn't blush like that anymore. His voice is a bit deeper, his chakra different, and he doesn't have breasts."

Startled, the person looked down at the flat shirt just as muffled cursing came from the princesses, followed by a yelp and the sound of someone coming out. Kakashi looked up and just stared.

Iruka was in a kimono of various shades of blue and silver, his hair tie gone to let his hair brush his shoulders and frame his face. Part of his scar was covered by make-up, leaving him with a half finished look, but that wasn't the worse of it. The kimono wasn't properly done, leaving a lot of chest and long, lean legs bared. The obi trailed behind him and he cursed the cloth, picking it up and winding it around his arm so he could walk again. That's when he noticed Kakashi staring at him and blushed enough for it to show from under the makeup.

He marched straight to his impersonator, holding out his hand. "If you would give me my bag, Hime-sama, I would like to go change."

The person cheerfully handed him his bag and went back to cleaning the fish, leaving the real Iruka to stride into the forest toward the lake, hiking the kimono up higher so it wouldn't drag. Another person left the tent, arms crossed over her chest.

"I still say that Azarashi would have been a better choice to try."

"One of us had to try. Besides, I thought I got my chest properly strapped down this time."

Kakashi looked between the twin princesses, now understanding a bit more of why the Hokage assigned the Chuunin to the mission. The two ladies looked as if they could be related to Iruka, and with only a bit of makeup, could make the ninja near identical.

A short while later, Iruka came back, his pack over one shoulder, carrying a carefully fold kimono and obi. His hair was tied back loosely and shined wetly, showing that he took a quick bath. He handed it to the princess near the tent who wordlessly took it from him and went into the tent. Iruka sat down near the other princess, took out a kunai, and began to clean one of the fish.

"You shouldn't be doing this, Hime-sama."

"Why? It's been such a long time since Azarashi and Hitode took us camping and I miss this!"

The other princess came out of the tent, followed by a man and a woman nearly the same age. Both had identical eyes, noses, mouths, and other facial structures. If they weren't twins, they were near close enough in age.

"Hitode!" the princess cleaning the fish called. "Come over here and help us. The quicker we get done, the quicker we can eat!'

The woman walked over to them and began helping out. Iruka muttered something under his breath but continued cleaning the fish. Kakashi could tell that it was going to be an interesting trip.

_**HKUI**_

So, continue?

Random info: Hitode means starfish, and azarashi means seal(as in the sea animal). Any suggestions for the princesses' names would be helpful. I'm no good with names.


	2. Masks

The usual. I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did. This is a KakaIru, you have been warned. Comments welcomed, flames go to drying my clothes. I have no betas as of yet, but I do try to look over my writing five times over, trying to catch mistakes, but no one's perfect. As I tried to say in the last chapter, if this goes more than making out, as in lemon over, this will go to my AFF account.

"Update please!" comments will encourage me to write faster, bribes such as fanart will make me ungodly happy and get me to go even faster, and threats will be ignored, unless they're creative enough, then I'll giggle and might work on the story. Well, I hope this story gets enough attention to come to that, anyway.

The Land of the Sparrows is completely mine, as far as I know. I didn't see the name listed on Naruto and I didn't want to be guessing things of a country already there and then being attacked by rabid fans for getting a detail wrong.

And thanks to Ree'rhea-sama for the review! It made me warm and happy inside!

_**HKUI**_

Iruka went about his morning duties of getting the campfire up and going and to find breakfast. He was a bit groggy, and that was unusual for him. Being a teacher, he was use to the once in a while lack of sleep from staying up and grading papers, but that didn't leave him a bit sore in the shoulders.

"Must be from sleeping on the ground," he muttered, making his way to the river. He caught a good amount of fish, glad that this was going to be the last meal of plain fish for a while. When he got back, Kakashi had reappeared from his morning circuit of checking the area, and one of the princesses was sitting at the fire, waiting for something to do.

The sensei stared at her for a moment and she merely grinned.

"I'm Kishi, the younger one. But you have to call me Kashira now." She gave him the serene smile of one who knew all. "After all, can't be calling a guard by the princess's name."

Iruka's eyes widened. "I'm not–"

"Don't worry. Azarashi and Hitode will be taking our spots. We wanted to see if you could act as a stand in, but…" She shrugged and took the fish from him, beginning to clean them.

Soon, Shima, the older twin, came out, dressed the same as her sister. She turned a bit green when she saw what Kishi was doing, but decided to ignore it in favor of taking a bucket to the river to get some water. When she came back, she disappeared into the tent, claiming to help Azarashi with his outfit.

"You'll have to call Shima by a nickname too. Shijisha is what we decided on last night." Kishi didn't look up from her self imposed job, frowning a bit when something didn't clean off correctly. When she did look up, she was giving Iruka the same smile that she had when she suggested that they switched places. "We're going to request that you and Hatake-san wear masks when we arrive. I think Hokage-sama informed you of this before you left."

Iruka nodded, thinking of the outfit that Tsunade handed him before he left with a slight grimace. He didn't mind putting on a false face for a mission, but he wasn't looking forward to the one assigned to him. So, as the princess skewered the fish to cook over the fire, Iruka and Kakashi left the campsite with their bags. It didn't take long for Kakashi to change, reappearing in his old, disused ANBU uniform, the wolf mask hanging from fingertips, his Sharingan half hidden behind wild silver hair. Iruka came back, also wearing an ANBU uniform, his hair tied at the nape of his neck, and arm guards, gloves, and bandages hanging from one hand.

The Chuunin saw Kakashi raise an eyebrow but chose to ignore it. The older ninja stood up, grabbed Iruka's wrist, and walked back into the woods. When they got a safe distance from the site, he hissed, "Since when are you ANBU!"

"Since never!" was Iruka's reply. When Kakashi pointed looked at the dark red swirl on his upper left arm, Iruka sighed. "It's just henna. The stuff will start to wear off in about two weeks or so, so I'll need to reapply it to keep up the charade. This wasn't my idea! Hokage-sama informed me of this and gave me the outfit, so lay off!"

Silent, Kakashi took the gloves and bandages from Iruka and went through the process of putting them on and tying the bandages around the upper arm just below the end of the gloves to keep them up. Iruka watched Kakashi walk away as he pulled on the arm guards, understanding why the Jounin wouldn't like that Iruka was dressed as ANBU. While it might give anyone after the princesses doubts about getting pass the ninja to attack the princesses, it also falsely proclaimed their strength. People claimed that Iruka could pass to Jounin level if he took the test, but Iruka merely preferred to stay as a Chuunin and teach. Besides, the Hokage knew his strength if a mission came up short of needed ninjas.

Kishi handed him a cooked fish and disappeared into the tent. Iruka ate quickly, wanting to be done so he could hide behind the cat mask that Tsunade gave him with the outfit. After he threw the fish bones into the fire, he strapped a kodachi to his waist, adjusting it so that he could easily reach the handle, and pulled a face mask much like Kakashi's up, covering everything below his eyes, including his scar.

Kakashi, about to put on his ANBU mask, stopped. He performed a quick seal and Iruka watched as the silver hair disappeared, replaced by brown hair tied at the nape of his neck in a low powered henge. Mismatched eyes glanced at Iruka again before the wolf mask was fixed on, hiding them behind cold, impassive eyes of the mask. Iruka suppressed a shiver and tied his own mask, standing silently across the fire from Kakashi.

Two of the guards, completely covered save for their eyes, reappeared and stopped short at the sight of the two ninja. "That is creepy beyond any means," one whispered, and Iruka placed it as Shima. He could easily understand. Even if he wasn't giving off the aura of death, Kakashi sure did. It took all of his training to keep from bolting into the woods and away from the suppressing atmosphere. He had to keep telling himself that Kakashi wasn't going to kill him for trying to pass as ANBU.

Soon afterwards, Azarashi and Hitode came out of the tent, appearing for all purposes as the princesses, their faces hidden behind decorative veils, hair covered by matching veils, walking towards the small gathering gracefully. Shima and Kishi turned and helped the other two guards, dressed identically in the uniform of the princesses' bodyguards, disassemble the tents everyone used and pack them away. After that, no one looked to Kakashi or Iruka.

With everything packed away, the two stand-in princesses climbed into the carriage, closing the door behind them. One of the guards swung up to the driver's perch, grabbing the reins, and got the procession on the way. Shima and Kishi fell in step on either side of the carriage while the fourth guard took his place behind the carriage. Kakashi and Iruka disappeared into the shadows, following it silently as only ninja could.

**HKUI**

Kakashi and Iruka reappeared to the entourage moments before the sight of the gate to the capitol appeared. If anyone was scared by the sudden appearances of the ninja beside the horses, they didn't show it. They passed through the gate unchallenged by the guards and went straight to the ruling lord's mansion, attracting curious looks and frightened stares along the way. When they arrived, the lord greeted them, assisting the "princesses" from the carriage.

"We're honored that two beautiful ladies from the Fire Country has graced us with their presence," he said, giving them a bow of equals.

Azarashi and Hitode returned the bow. "We're honored that you would have us, Lord Ishin," murmured Hitode who posed as the older, leader princess. Iruka thought that the guard did good, giving her voice a demure pitch. It would only be able to tell the difference in voices if they talked at a normal volume.

"Three rooms have been prepared for you and your guards," Ishin said, gesturing to the mansion behind him. "If that isn't enough, we can prepare more."

"Rest assured. Three rooms are all we need. Again, thank you for letting us stay."

The group followed the lord and into the mansion to the three rooms on the second floor that were prepared for their arrival. The lord's servants followed with their travel luggage and looked in expectance of where to put it. Azarashi told them to put all of it in the middle room, his voice disguised by a soft, feminine lilt.

"It appears that all of you had a hard day. Supper will be sent up in a short while, and I'll let you decide amongst yourselves who will stay where. I bid you goodnight, dear ladies." And with another bow, the lord left.

Once the door was shut, one of the princesses looked to the two ninjas. Kakashi stretched his senses around him and after detecting no one, shook his head and took off his ANBU mask. The henge was released and once again, fly away silver hair fell into its usual disarray. His left eye, though, stayed firmly closed, no reason for the Sharingan to be active.

Shima also took off her face coverings, fanning her face with a hand, while Kishi looked around the room with a curious air, removing her face and hair coverings with quick, agile hands. "How can you guys stand these?" the older princess asked.

Azarashi and Hitode took off the veils hiding their hair and face, grimacing. Underneath, their hair was done up in the proper style of a princess and both wore makeup in case a reason to take off the veils came apparent. "Better us that you," Azarashi grumbled, the masculine voice making him appear a bit odd. "How can you stand all of the fabric in these things? And the heels!"

Kishi chuckled, coming back to the group. "We go through this conversation every time, you two." She and Hitode appeared to have no problems with the switched roles. "I figure that two guards can stay in the room on the right while Hatake-san and Umino-san take the room on the left?"

"Sounds good," Azarashi agreed. He glanced to the two guards that were sorting out the luggage. "Okay with you guys, Shin, Yamato?" The blond and the red head nodded, not pausing in their short task. "How about you two?" he asked, turning to the ninjas.

"Fine with us," Kakashi said, taking on his lazy tone and posture once again. "We're only here for appearances, extra help if needed, and to have things to report to Godaime Hokage-sama anyway."

Iruka didn't say anything and Kakashi took a moment to glance at him. The younger ninja still wore his ANBU mask and stood stiffly, an oppressing aura still radiating from him. Kakashi didn't like it one bit. He's seen older, more experienced new recruits become lost behind that mask, the emotionless killer replacing the normal ninja.

"If you'll excuse us," he said, quickly grabbing his and Iruka's bags and heading to the door that connected to the room on the side. He pushed Iruka none too gently through the door and quickly closed it behind them. The room was gently lit by a few dozen candles that released the scent of beeswax into the air, but that was all the Kakashi's mind took in before he turned back to Iruka.

With deft fingers, he untied the knot that held the ANBU mask in place and took it off, frowning as vacant, chocolate eyes stared at him. "Iruka? Iruka!" He gave the man a soft strike, barely hard enough to move the younger man's head, but that was all that was need.

Iruka looked back to Kakashi, eyes wide with surprise. Understanding came quickly to the Chuunin and Kakashi barely had time to catch the man as he crumpled. Kakashi could feel the tremors of shock running through Iruka's body and he quickly led him to the only bed in the room. After he stripped the unresponsive body of the ANBU vest, arm guards, gloves, mask, sword, bandages, and sandals, he pressed Iruka to lie down on the bed and he covered the young man with the heavy blanket.

After he blew out all the candles but for one by the couch in the room, he settled into the couch, removing what needed to be taken off to get comfortable. In a few hours time, he knew that Iruka was going to wake up, and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

**HKUI**

_Iruka ran. Trees sped past him in flashes of shadows, the light of the moon shining faintly though the gaps in the leaves. Naruto did something stupid again and he knew that some of the other ninjas wouldn't care if he died while being caught. After all, they all knew that Naruto had the Kyubi sealed in him, the same cursed demon that destroyed some part of their lives twelve years ago._

_He saw a flash of orange in the trees ahead of him and relief nearly made him misstep, but he continued on, hurrying as much as he could. He quickly gained, and that made his blood run cold, knowing that something had stopped the young Genin. He quickly came upon a clearing and froze in shock._

_And ANBU stood behind Naruto, a blood cover kodachi in one hand while the other hand held the Genin's body, blood coursing over the black glove and white arm guard. Slowly, the hand loosened its hold, letting the body slip away and fall to the ground._

_In a flash, Iruka caught the falling body, cradling it close to him, a hand pressed to the chest wound as if it could stop the bleeding. He needed a medic-nin, and quick, but it was already too late._

"_Don't cry," Naruto's soft voice whispered to him. A bloody hand came up and touched Iruka's cheek and Naruto gave him a weak version of his fox grin. "It's not your fault, Iruka-sensei." Tears fell as he watched the vibrant life leave his near-son, the brilliant blue eyes clouding over in death._

"_WHY?" he screamed at the ANBU, his tears making tracks through the blood on his cheek. "Naruto did nothing wrong!"_

"_Of course not," came a hauntingly familiar voice. The bloody hand reached up and pulled off the cat mask. Dark brown eyes stared down at him and Iruka's heart stopped at the chilling smirk he got. "But he had to die, Iruka-_sensei_," his voice whispered to him, making the title into an insult. "Naruto was a danger to the village, growing strong off of the Kyubi no Kitsune. It is our job to keep the village safe." He advanced on Iruka, raising the kodachi. "And it's a teacher's job to keep the student in line, ne, _Sensei_!"_

Iruka woke with a scream, tears streaming down his cheeks, hands tugging at the sheets around him to untangle himself. In a flash, he was held tight against a muscular chest and he fought back, struggling to get away from the arms that he was sure that held Naruto as the kodachi killed him. It took a minute for his nightmare fogged brain to register that it was just Kakashi holding him, cradling him to the strong body of the older Jounin.

"Just cry, Iruka," Kakashi's voice, speaking clearly rather than muffled, whispered to him. "Just cry. Nothing happened. Everyone's safe. You didn't kill anyone. Cry out the fear."

It was the comforting tone more than the words that shattered his barriers and Iruka cried, his hands fisted in Kakashi's shirt and his body shook with sobs. His hands weren't covered in blood. His outfit was only dirty from dust and sweat. Naruto was still alive and well, training with Jiraiya. _He did not kill Naruto!_

After a while, the sobs quieted down and he felt a cup pressed to his lips. He took a sip, and then greedily drank down the water, easing the dryness of his mouth and throat. Kakashi gently laid him back down on the bed, and in the dark, Iruka could only see the bright silver of his hair and the pale skin of his face. At some point in time, Kakashi must have taken off his mask because Iruka could see that Kakashi's face didn't stop halfway. It was too dark to tell any features, but then his eyes were covered by a cool, damp washcloth. It felt wonderful on his hot, tired eyes and he began to relax.

When Kakashi shifted to get up, Iruka reached for him and grabbed a handful of fabric. He could feel Kakashi looking down at him and Iruka dropped his hand, words dying in his throat. He heard Kakashi move about the room for a minute, and then the bed dipped on his other side.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me," came Kakashi's muffled voice. "There's only one bed and the couch doesn't look comfortable."

"Go ahead," Iruka said in a mostly normal voice. He could feel himself relax further, knowing that there was someone he could trust near by. He could feel himself slip closer to sleep as he whispered, "I don't mind…"

He fell sleep quickly, the gentle, callused fingers brushing away a few strands of dark hair going unnoticed.

_**HKUI**_

Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against Naruto. But after all, Iruka plus Nightmare equals Iruka plus Comforting Kakashi.

Note on the names: I decided to start writing and when I got to naming the princesses, I went ahead and just used my Japanese dictionary. Kishi is shore, kashira is leader, shima is island, and shijisha is follower. The reason why I gave them switched rank names is the whole "throw the opponents into confusion" thing.


	3. Rumors

The usual. I don't own Naruto. Rated t for language as of now. Enjoy!

I've had some questions from some people about things and I'm going to try to properly explain them to the best of my abilities. If you're not really confused or the thing your confused about isn't in this thing, you can skip ahead.

**Iruka in a Kimono: **In the story, Iruka looks close enough like the princesses, who asked Tsunade-sama for a ninja that could pass as one of them in case of an emergency, in a dangerous situation, death threats issued, or what not, without the use of Henge, which is also what Azarashi and Hitode were there for. And so, the twins wanted to test and see if it would work against the others like Kakashi. Iruka, not wanting to dress up in a kimono, told them over and over that Kakashi would instantly tell the difference between him and the princess because Kakashi would know what his chakra felt like. That, and I wanted to see and angry Iruka half dressed in a cool kimono in hopes that I would try my hand at drawing it later or something like that

**OC Characters:** I do not like OC Characters at all, but the princesses are the main reason why there's a mission with Kakashi and Iruka. I hate nameless characters even more, though, and when I write, when I give a character a name, because I don't like saying "older princess, younger princess, guard A, guard 53, Lord 67" and so on, I automatically think up what they're like, which gives them more of a reason to be in the story, much less keeping them in the far background. I'm trying to keep the OC characters in background as much as I can, but they have to help Iruka and Kakashi get together.

**Triggering of the Nightmare/Iruka giving off the killer aura: **What set off the nightmare was what Iruka did to act as an ANBU. I figured that Iruka would be the person that uses the type of acting that uses emotion and pulls up on memories of events or emotions to make the acting more realistic. If I remember my drama class correctly, this type of acting is called Method Acting. Some actors that use Method acting had their normal life affected off-screen because of how strongly they used their emotions. There a rumor that one actress that used Method Acting for a character that had Multiply Personality Disorder actually developed MPD in real life... I think (don't quote me on that!). (Sorry if I'm explaining things you already know)

And so, Iruka pulled up his emotions, making himself act like a cold ANBU, and using memories of how he was when he had to kill the enemy a few times on missions, and said emotions and memories were strong enough to trigger a nightmare. That why some ANBU recruits have nightmares because they try to place the normal side of their personality with the cold killer rather than merely shutting off the emotion for the short duration of the mission.

_Does anyone read these?_

_**HKUI**_

When Iruka woke up the next morning, he found the room empty of Kakashi and didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. After the nightmare that he woke up screaming from, plus a few others, he didn't know if he could face the Jounin. But it would have been better to face him sooner rather than later. Iruka could already feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

He moved about the room, letting stiff muscles work, but grimacing when he shoulders stay sore. Eventually, he wandered over to a round table near the middle of the room, eying what appeared to be a tray with a dome over it with a bit of wariness. By it, in a small metal bowl, was a hastily scrawled note. Iruka picked it up and read it.

_I-_

_The delegation left earlier this morning and me with them. Drink plenty of water, eat breakfast, clean up, and so on. Your mission for today is to go into town in civilian clothing and listen to what the villagers say, get a feel of the current situation. Report back by mid-afternoon._

It was signed with a graceful, flowing "K" and Iruka didn't know whether to believe if Kakashi had good or bad handwriting. Below it, though, was one last line.

_This message will self-destruct in 5… 4… 3…_

Iruka remembered the line from some old movie that most of the ninja went to for a good laugh, then he hastily dropped the note in the bowl. As soon as the paper touched the metal, it went up in a small _poof_ of smoke. Trust Kakashi to use an exploding note for paper.

He lifted the domed lid and found that the try was covered in various types of fruits, with a small plate of toast to one side and a glass of water. Iruka grabbed the water and downed it in one go, knowing that after his breakdown last night, his body would be slightly dehydrated. The water felt good and after a moment of searching, he found a pitcher with more water. Iruka trusted that it would be safe. If someone other than Kakashi had entered the room, he would have woken up to the unfamiliar chakra signature.

After his second glass, he quickly ate at least half of the strawberries and a small bowl of melon chunks, never before so glad that he wasn't stuck with rations, fish, or trying to catch said fish. When he finished his breakfast, he made quick use of the shower in the bathroom and changed into his civilian clothes, walking about the room and drying his hair the best he could with the towel. When he got it more manageable, he pulled half of it back, letting the rest hang down his neck. Between the ANBU mask he wore and the different hairstyle he had, no one should be able to recognize him. The only thing that made him really stand out was his scar, anyway.

And so, feeling fresher and more energetic, Iruka made his way to the window and disappeared into the city.

**HKUI**

"Whacha doin'?"

Iruka nearly choked on his dango as Kakashi popped up beside him from no where, his Sharingan eye and lower part of his face covered with bandages. When he managed to swallow the food, he turned to Kakashi, a bit furious.

"Damnit! I told you not to do that! And what is with the bandages?"

"Do I look like a ninja?" he asked, giving Iruka what could be assumed a happy expression with a hopeful voice.

"No, you look like a burn victim."

"Good. That's what I was aiming for."

Iruka took a moment to calm himself before he took the last bite of his dango, throwing the stick into a nearby trashcan. _Kakashi is more experienced than you and a Jounin,_ Iruka thought. _Didn't someone tell me once that Jounin were like children with sharp objects?_ Iruka's thoughts turned to the classes he taught. _Make that five year olds…_

Iruka walked toward the park nearby and Kakashi fell into step beside him, acting like they've been friends for years as opposed. The younger Chuunin sat down on a bench and Kakashi leaned against the tree.

"So, heard anything?"

"Most of the people are hopeful. They say that the princesses are a sign of Konoha's support and that good business will follow if the lords agree to the alliance proposal. And apparently there is some griping that Lord Ishin's son might be lost to one of the princesses in a marriage contract."

"I bet some of the nobles with daughters of age don't like that…"

Iruka nodded. "Yea. And there's also rumors that an alliance with Konoha will bring war here, and that the Sound nin–" He broke off suddenly, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of some of his former students lost, gone, or promoted to higher ranks an put on more dangerous missions. "That enemies of Konoha will attack them," he finally finished.

Kakashi nodded, acting as if he didn't hear the pause. When nothing else was said, Iruka cleared his throat and he could feel Kakashi look at him expectedly.

"About last night… I'm sorry that I broke down like that. That never happened without a reason–"

"More hardened ninjas have broken down after taking off that mask, Umino-san," Kakashi said quietly. "They replace their emotions with that of a cold blooded hunter, and not just turning the emotions down until the mission was finished. It takes a while for one to reach that level. But I'm not going to assign you to ANBU watch for a while anyway. Those nightmares will last a week or so, if the intensity of the ones you had last night was any indication."

"Did you have nightmares, Hatake-san?"

"I was never normal at that age. I had nightmares long before then, and by then the nightmares just became distant phantoms."

With that, he pushed off of the tree and held a hand out to Iruka, who took it and let Kakashi help him up. "We need to head back to the mansion. They said they would provide a late lunch and I want you in on the afternoon session to confirm any suspicious people."

Iruka nodded and merely followed behind Kakashi to the mansion.

**HKUI**

Iruka sighed as he pulled off the face coverings of the princesses' guard, falling face first on the bed with a slight groan and just laid there, not wanting to move. He was use to being unable to move when it was important, but now he knew why he didn't even touch politics. Everything was repeated over in five different ways until everyone was satisfied, and then debated on whether it was important or not to be included in the discussion.

The princesses were in their place, discussing with the lords over what should or shouldn't be included in the alliance contract, with him as one of the guards and Kakashi as an ANBU guard.

The Chuunin looked up when he heard a soft clatter and an equally soft pop of a Henge being dispelled and watch Kakashi with dark eyes. The silver hair appeared once again and Kakashi kneeled down by his pack to put away the ANBU wolf mask.

_He cuts a fairly nice figure,_ Iruka's inner voice whispered and the younger ninja blushed suddenly, turning away from Kakashi.

_I'm not going to fall for someone who helped me through a nightmare!_ he thought back vehemently. _Besides, he elected Naruto and the other for the Chuunin exams when they weren't ready._

_But they were ready,_ the inner voice whispered back. _Naruto had the ability to get as far as need, though it does need to refined a bit…_

_But—_all thought was suddenly cut off as strong, deft finger pressed into tense muscles, forcing them to relax and making Iruka groan as he felt his shoulders loose the tenseness that seemed to settle there since the beginning of the mission.

"What are you doing, Hatake-san?"

"With you being as tense as you are, you won't be able to move when needed. Your muscles could cramp and leave you vulnerable at a crucial point." There were a few minutes of silence, and then Kakashi asked soft, "So?"

"Lord Bashi is up to something. He kept glancing to the audience, but I couldn't tell if he was checking on someone working for him or a lover."

"Mita?"

"Full of hot air, but nothing as dangerous as that. He's a bit too young. Unless he's aiming for Ishin's son's position, I would be too worried. The ones to look out for are the older lords who are more steeped in the old traditions and laws of the country." Iruka paused, holding back a soft groan as Kakashi's fingers found another tense spot. "Those, and the ones that are looking to marry off their daughter or sister. I wouldn't put it pass them."

They fell silent again as Kakashi worked out the knots in Iruka's shoulders. With nothing else on his mind, Iruka just let his thoughts wander and soon dozed off.

Kakashi chuckled softly to himself and covered Iruka, who was still dressed as a guard, with a blanket and went across the room to turn off the lights. _It's probably better that he's asleep_, he thought as he changed into his own night clothes. _He's going to have to get up early tomorrow to be in the next meeting._

_**HKUI**_

Thanks to everyone that's been patient with me. I know that this chapter isn't very long or exciting, but I don't want to rush the story and I'm trying to update this before the weekend. Between Japanese homework and the Tokyo Game Show, I might not have a chance to work on the next story until maybe Sunday evening.

That, and I'm getting sucked back into drawing. I got a fairly good pic of something from my story drawn, and hopefully I can recreate it on my computer so I can upload it. But yea, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and if you have questions, put it in the review or email me. I'll email the answer back and also put it in the author's note at the beginning. Thanks for sticking with me and there should be more to come on the way soon. Ja!


	4. Burns

Yay! Next chapter minna! Something for me to do that keeps me off of my feet!

_**HKUI**_

It wasn't until the middle of the second week that something happened.

Kakashi kept him working on his ANBU emotions, first only letting Iruka out in the place of the ANBU for a few hours at a time, switching quickly at a break and going back in as ANBU as Iruka took the place of one of the guards or left to see if he can pick up anything from the audience in a different location. When Iruka's nightmares stopped, he went back to full duty acting, keeping with the face mask and ANBU mask on or hiding all but his eyes behind the guards' uniform.

It was mainly Iruka's ninja reflexes and sharp hearing that saved one of the princesses from the trap set up under the desk. It was the odd scrapping sound and a soft _sizzle_ that set off Iruka and the Chuunin pulled the younger girl away, placing his body between her body and the chair when he felt the flame of an explosive note going off. He ignored the pain, the burns, and the bits of wood raining down around them as he pushed both of the princesses behind him and searched his surroundings, already feeling Kakashi's chakra in the room above him, doing the same thing from a different vantage point.

The other three guards that weren't with them rushed into the room and immediately surrounding the princesses and Iruka stepped forward to look at the wreckage of the desk that Kishi and Shima sat behind. The explosive note could have been set off by many things, but either way the result would have been the same. The princesses would have been severely injured, or could have died. There was enough of a delay that they would have had time to sit down before the explosion.

Needless to say, the meeting was postponed for at least a week while things were being investigated and Iruka was somewhat glad. Already the burns across his shoulders were making themselves aware and he could feel the fabric of the black shirt sticking to his back, hopefully only with a bit of blood instead of the other possibilities, such as melting to his skin.

Iruka followed his charges out of the room, immediately hiding in the shadows and watching for every tiny detail. It didn't take long to reach their assigned rooms since the meeting was going on in Lord Ishin's house, but between the pain and being on high alert, Iruka just wanted to collapse.

The moment the door was shut to the middle room with everyone in, hands were over him. Kakashi tore away the ANBU mask and face coverings as Shin and Yamato quickly puzzled out the fastening to the flak vest. Shima appeared behind him with scissors and quickly began to cut away the loose fabric while Kishi came back from where they stored the luggage with a box the held the first aid supplies.

"Where are..?"

"They're both guarding the hall," Shima answered Iruka's question about the two missing guards. Kishi nodded once, her brown eyes wide behind her face coverings, before she turned and went to the doors, presumably to answer any questions that someone might come to ask about the injured ninja.

The younger Chuunin was led to the couch in the room and was forced down on his stomach over it and gentle, careful hands began to remove the rest of the cloth. Iruka looked around and scowled darkly. "Now I'm the only one without a mask."

From the area of his back, Kakashi chuckled. "Sorry. Never take mine off."

Iruka was about to reply to that when a sharp pain in his back made him hiss. Kakashi muttered "sorry" again but continued to remove bits of fabric and wood from Iruka's back. One of the younger guards had disappeared but when Iruka stretched out his senses, he could feel the young man outside with the other two guards and Kishi. Iruka was brought back suddenly by a soft touch on his hair.

"We're going to have to get Hitode to trim your hair a little. The ends are all singed…"

Iruka shrugged and then decided that it was a bad idea to do that. "I don't really care, but are you okay, Princess? That blast was close enough that something would have hit you."

"I'm fine. Just give everything a while to calm down and it'll seem like nothing happened." She gave him a grin and Iruka was only able to tell because he could read Kakashi's expressions through the mask better. "Stuff like this will happen at large meetings. Something blows up, and as long as the target gets away okay, everyone is back to smiling at each other as if the near death experience was merely some sort of live entertainment."

"So the entire thing is just forgotten?"

"On the surface, yes. Underneath, the one that hired the killer is looking for another chance while the one that was nearly killed is investigating who tried to kill them."

Iruka suddenly jumped and couldn't hold back a soft yelp as chakra from Kakashi's hands began to spread over his back. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice half an octave higher than normal.

"Very basic medical jutsu, just enough to close small wounds and help fight off any infection that might come." After that, Kakashi smeared some sort of salve over the burns that deadened the pain and got Iruka to sit up so he could properly bandage the wound.

Shima, now missing her head gear, leaned over so she could look at Iruka's back better. "Wow! That's some scar!"

Her fingers ghosted over the scar and Iruka smiled slightly, knowing exactly how he got it. "It was either me or my student, so there was no choice in the matter."

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow, and asked softly, "Naruto?"

Iruka nodded slightly. Kakashi lightly touched his shoulder when he was done with the bandages and Iruka stretched slightly, testing his range of movement. The skin over his shoulders was tight, and he suspected that it would also be painful if it wasn't for the salve Kakashi put on. But the bandages weren't too tight to restrict his movement and he knew that he would be able to move as he normally did if it comes to it.

Kishi reappeared from the hall with one of the guards in tow, looking first to Iruka and then her sister. "What's the outcome?"

"Everyone's going to live, though Umino-san will be sore for a while," answered the older twin.

Kakashi nodded his agreement. "We shall leave you two with the guards. Iruka and I need to discuss the possibilities of the attacker." The two girls nodded and the ninjas took their leave, going to their room.

Iruka took the remains of the black shirt he was wearing and the vest from Kakashi, frowning down at it. The vest had saved most of his back, but now it was burned crispy and useless. With a soft sigh, he threw it over towards their bags and looked up at Kakashi. The older ninja placed the ANBU mask on the table and tied on his hitai-ite over the Sharingan, appearing more normal and relaxed.

"Any ideas who could have done it?" Kakashi asked.

"It has to be one of the nobles. You were in the room moments before the nobles came in and I know you would have gone over that table twenty times in hundreds of angles to make sure you didn't miss anything. The only people that would have passed the table since then would be nobles on their way in. And nearly half of the room would pass it to get where they were needed."

Kakashi nodded, his visible eye half closed. "I have a few possible people that could have done this."

"Oh?"

"There were at least half a dozen councilors that walked by and touched the desk, whether it was because they stumbled or that they needed the extra help to walk on."

"Makes senses. The note paper could easily be set off by the person through chakra control or when something moves close enough to activate it. But I didn't sense any chakra, and I'm pretty sure that I heard something before the note activated…"

Kakashi nodded and then looked to the door a moment before someone knocked on it. He simple meandered over and opened it, letting Hitode in, who carried a large, covered tray with what could only be dinner. When she set it down, she turned back to Iruka, smiling sweetly with scissors in one hand.

"Shima-hime-sama said that you're hair got singed, right?"

Iruka nodded and tried to reach up to take the tie out of his hair but his arm wouldn't move far enough. Hitode shook her head, and pushed his arm back down, and went about her task. Within about five minutes, she had fixed Iruka's hair so that there was no difference in look, save for being about half an inch shorter. She tied it loosely at the nape of his neck, gave him a soft pat on the head, and left.

Iruka stared after her until the door was closed and sighed. "Thankfully it's the end of the day! I just want to eat and get to sleep!"

Kakashi just nodded in mute agreement and lift the lid. Iruka could smell the sudden assault of spiciness and sweetness and he looked at what their dinner was. His eyes lit up as Kakashi put steamed rice into two shallow bowls and added the sauce to go with it.

Taking the spoon and bowl that Kakashi offered, Iruka took a bite of the mixture and closed his eyes in delight. "I haven't had curry since we left Konoha!"

The Copy-Nin chuckled but Iruka didn't look. After all, all he would have seen would be Kakashi replacing his mask. "I never knew you for one to like curry so much…"

"I stick with the milder stuff. I could never handle something with too many spices." He quickly ate it, alternating the bites with small sips of water or a bit of pickled shallots, and was completely happy with the dinner.

"You think Lord Ishin is trying to apologize for what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded and swallowed his bite. "Yea. It's fairly hard to find any food here that is easy to find in our village. I happened on a small shop that had dango by pure and complete chance. This country is very different from Konoha."

"Maybe if one of the guards would mention, oh, say, ramen while outside, do you think it would appear?"

The Chuunin snickered slightly. "We should tell the princesses to do that. They would be very willing to test it out, I bet." He was about to set the empty plate aside when Kakashi took it from him and filled it back up. Iruka took it and quickly began to eat it at a speed that would rival Naruto eating ramen. About half through with the plate, he took a drink of water that was also refilled. _God, Kakashi, I could marry you!_

"That's the food talking, and I didn't make it."

Blushing when he realized he said it out loud, Iruka made short work of the rest of his dinner. When he was finished, he was surprised at the jaw cracking yawn he let out and Kakashi just gently pushed him in the direction of the large bed.

"I'll make sure the rest is taken out. You go ahead and go to sleep."

Iruka nodded and made a detour to his bags and the bathroom. After washing his face and changing into his pajamas, he collapsed on the bed and quickly fell asleep despite the bright light still on.

**HKUI**

Kakashi was jerked awake by the soft whimpers that seemed to echo in the large room. He looked up from his makeshift bed of a couch to the actual bed and he saw Iruka, tangled in the sheets on his side, in the middle of a nightmare. He padded over to the Chuunin sensei and gently rolled Iruka back onto his stomach while pulling the sheets out from under him and untwisting the fabric.

Iruka gave a soft hiccup and Kakashi lightly ran a hand over the burned shoulders, willing his chakra into the wound and soothing the damaged nerve endings. He took a feel of how bad the burns were and was glad that it wasn't going to leave any lasting scars on Iruka. And with the chakra Kakashi added to the healing, the wounds should be gone in a week.

"Kakashi…"

The Jounin looked at Iruka in surprise, seeing the dark eyes slightly opened and staring at him.

"Don't leave me behind," same the soft, slightly fear filled whisper. "I promise I'll keep up."

"I know, Iruka. Go back to sleep," Kakashi whispered, placing one pale hand over the sensei's eyes. When he lifted the hand away, the eyes were closed and Iruka was breathing deeply again. Careful not to disturb the younger shinobi, Kakashi walked back to the couch. As he got comfortable, he reached up to take off his mask when he realized that he didn't have it on.

Startled, he looked back to Iruka, wondering how much he saw in the darkness and if he would remember when morning comes. At that thought, he shrugged. _I wouldn't mind it if he knew,_ he thought, rolling onto his side and pulling the covers over his head.

_**HKUI**_

Yay! Another chapter! After writing this and then randomly looking up things, I finally figured out that Iruka has black eyes. I was never really sure because half the sites say one thing while the other half says the other. But rewatching episode one showed black eyes, but oh well, I already typed him with dark brown. I don't feel like trying to reedit all the chapters I have up.

I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. I don't want to rush things and have them together in five chapters, but I don't want a 15 plus chapter epic. And I know parts that I want to write and have in it, so it's a matter of adding the story in between.

Gods, I hope my dorm is serving curry tonight. The pickled shallot is actually called rakkyo and this or fukujinzuke is served with Japanese curry, which has less spice than normal Indian curry.

What do you all think? I look forward to your comments!


	5. Kiss

Okay, minna. I'm going through Kingdom Hearts I and II withdraws so bad that it hurts. So this will hopefully take my mind off of it for a while. Here we go! … After I change my music from Kingdom Hearts to Naruto…

Unbetaed story, with probably tons of grammar mistakes. Grammar was never my best ability…

_**HKUI**_

Kakashi silently watched the carriage enter the large mansion gates from his perch on the roof, completely still and blending in with the strange gargoyles around him. The rain that poured around him saturated his clothes, making it cling to him in the most uncomfortable way possible, but he paid it no mind. It appeared that the rumors of Lord Ishin's only son and heir returning that night were true.

There was little fanfare for his return that night, but he didn't know if that was because of the rain or because of the recent attack on the delegation from Konoha, but it made no difference. He wanted to check and see what the big deal with the heir apparent was. Kakashi watched a cloaked figure quickly run up the steps to the front entrance, leaving surprised guards behind. He made no move though because the figure stood there and waited for the guards to catch up and escort him inside.

As the doors clicked shut, Kakashi made his way back to the room he shared with Iruka and slipped through the balcony window, not bothering to disturb Iruka as the younger ninja read through reports and files of council members that Lord Ishin and the princesses gave him. Kakashi could tell that some of the burns still pained him from the way Iruka held himself and made a mental note to at least put a bit of the salve on the burns again.

The Jounin snuck into the large bathroom and let the tub fill up with hot water as he stripped out of his wet clothing. After a quick washing, he sank down in the tub with a sigh, feeling the near searing hot water relax some tense muscles and aches brought on by the cold. It was enough to let his guard down and he leaned back against the warm stone of the tub, letting his mind drift over what he and Iruka learned from the past week of no meetings. They would start back up again and he definitely wasn't looking forward to either standing behind the princesses or prowling around the area.

With a soft groan, Kakashi pulled himself out of the tub and reached for a towel that hung near by. The door clicked open and Kakashi froze, his face hidden by his silver hair and mostly faced away from the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iruka walk in, reports in one hand, still reading, with an adorable frown forming. He walked all the way to the tub and grabbed a towel on the opposite side from Kakashi, and began his way back to the door.

Kakashi didn't even breathe as Iruka pulled the door open, and he didn't even know what to do when Iruka stopped dead, noticing the wet ANBU clothing on the floor.

"Kakashi?" he asked, his voice a bit higher than usual and laced with dread.

"Yea?" Kakashi replied.

"Oh. Just making sure." Iruka left, closing the door behind him without even turning around.

After a few minutes, Kakashi got out of the tub and dried himself off with the towel quickly. He wrapped it around his waist and pulled on the wet mask before sneaking into the room and grabbing some clothes. To his amusement, Iruka stood by the balcony window, his back toward the general area of the bathroom and their bags, and his foot easily wiping the towel across the floor to get the water that Kakashi tracked in. Kakashi could see that the Chuunin's face was red, and his shoulders were tense.

After putting on his clothes and changing his mask for a dry one, he walked up behind Iruka, reading the report over his shoulder. "Anything new?"

Iruka spun around with a startled gasp and lost his balance. Kakashi easily caught him, one arm around Iruka's waist, his other hand holding the hand that held the kunai aimed for his face. Iruka stared up at Kakashi with wide eyes and the hand holding the kunai went lax enough to drop the sharp weapon, but this went unnoticed.

Slowly, Iruka leaned closer and caught cloth covered lips in a soft kiss. Part of Kakashi was surprised at this while another part asked what took so long. It lasted an eternity and ended in a second. Kakashi looked up in surprise as the Chuunin disappeared through the balcony window and he gave chase.

**HKUI**

Iruka curled up on the branch, his back against the tree trunk while another branch supported his other side. He was a bit of a ways into the forest and the rain that fell around him went unnoticed as he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating.

He didn't know why he kissed Kakashi. He didn't even fully realize that he was a bit attracted to the Jounin! But now he was in the middle of Lord Ishin's forest, keeping his chakra low and unnoticeable, trying to figure out what prompted his sudden problem.

_The man is sexy as hell!_ whispered his inner voice.

Well, Kakashi did have a certain appeal about him…

_He made sure you were all right when something happened._

They worked as a team. Of course Kakashi would make sure everything was in order so that they were at their best abilities.

_Naruto holds him in high regards._

Iruka snorted. Naruto held anyone that would teach him in high regards, as sad as it was. The Kyuubi holder only knew about affection from those who would get close enough to teach him and care for him, even if it was just forcing healthy food onto him with the young ninja only wanted ramen.

_He soothed you out of your nightmares._

Iruka paused at that, not knowing what to think. Whenever he had a nightmare, something would wake him up, and when that happened, Iruka could feel Kakashi's chakra close enough that it would reassure the Chuunin and calm him. Much like now…

Iruka looked down and was nearly startled as mismatched eyes looked up at him, soaked silver hair framing them. Iruka cursed himself as a fool. Over course Kakashi could easily follow him. He did have the Sharingan, after all.

"You can come down, Iruka."

"I'm sorry for what I did," Iruka said, not moving from his spot.

There was no reply but Kakashi jumped up to the branch Iruka was on, studying the Chuunin. When he reached out a hand, Iruka flinched away from it. Kakashi sighed. "You did nothing wrong. You expressed your feelings before it would get in the way of a mission, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's good that you got things in the open so that there won't be any misunderstandings."

Iruka visibly flinched at those words and felt some unknown part of him crumble. "I won't bother you about this again," he said softly.

Kakashi stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. "No! Wait! Ah…" Kakashi paused, frowning at himself. He took a deep breath and said, "I've never been in a relationship of any sort, but I'm willing to try if you're sure you want to be in one with me."

Iruka grinned weakly. "That makes two of us. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Kakashi grinned back. "If you're willing to try."

The Chuunin nodded and slowly uncurled himself, wincing as various cramps made themselves known and he shoulders screaming at him from the cold and abuse of the impromptu run. Immediately, Kakashi's hand was on his shoulders and the small flares of chakra across his shoulders relaxed the burned tissue and nerves.

As quick as they ran into the woods, they made their way back to the mansion. The pouring rain turned into a light drizzle and Iruka definitely wasn't looking forward to the humidity in the morning. On his way to their room, Iruka paused on a branch, staring down into the building with an odd look on his face. Kakashi, who discovered that Iruka was no longer with him, turned back around and stopped near the Chuunin.

"What is…?" He stopped and grinned as recognized two people of their group despite the fact that they were completely covered from head to toe. The two people spoke quickly to each other and one slipped back into the middle room of the shared area as the other stood at the door as if nothing happened. "Should we tease them?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "They don't need to know what we know. Besides, I don't really think that they wanted us to know."

Kakashi shrugged and continued on back to the room and Iruka followed quickly after. He landed on the balcony and stepped through the window in time to see Kakashi lift a domed lid that covered what he guessed to be their dinner.

"Look!" Kakashi said with a smug grin. "Ramen!"

Shaking his head, Iruka pulled off his wet shirt and sat down near the table, ignoring the water that was tracked in all over the place and the reports that were still sitting by the decorative flower vase on the table. He took the bowl of noodles and chopsticks from Kakashi and let the older ninja cut off the light bandages that covered the burns to check on the healing. It was almost as if the kiss didn't happen earlier.

By the time Kakashi applied a thin coat of salve and relaxed the tissue with another session of small chakra flares, Iruka was only a fourth of the way through his ramen. When Kakashi disappeared into the bathroom for another towel and some dry pajamas to change into, Iruka quickly changed into some pajama pants, making it back before Kakashi came back out. The Jounin didn't say anything and picked up his own bowl of ramen to eat.

They quickly finished their dinner and Iruka tiredly made his way over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Kakashi silently turned off the lights and Iruka waved a hand in the air lazily.

"You know you can sleep in the bed, Kakashi-san…" He yawned and closed his eyes. "After all, you did say that the couch was uncomfortable the first night here." Iruka could feel the blush on his cheeks but he didn't say anything else.

Kakashi chuckled. "If you insist." The bed dipped on the other side and the Jounin slipped under the covers, judging what he must have considered a comfortable distance away from the Chuunin. No other words were spoken as they drifted off to sleep.

**HKUI**

Iruka refused to yawn, even though the ANBU cat mask he wore would have easily hidden it. It was barely in the afternoon and the attack on the princesses last week must have spurred the councilors on. The last details of the alliance contract with Konoha were being hammered out and would be signed by the very least tomorrow. Maybe they would be able to head home within a week.

"My ladies," Lord Ishin said, bringing everyone's attention to him. "My son's birthday is in a few days and there's going to be a masquerade ball in celebration. We invite you to stay for it and for the festival that starts the night after, if you would like to join us."

"We'd be delighted, Lord Ishin," Shima replied. "It would make us happy to join in on such a great occasion. And we have the perfect outfits chosen, too."

Iruka stiffened at those words. It did not bode well for him….

_**HKUI**_

Nothing will boost an author's ego more than getting 500 hits within 24 hours of posting a chapter… but I think that was more of "same person going to next chapter, so they count as more than one" thing… Oh well.

Okay, I swear, starting at the part of Kakashi coming out of the bathroom, the story wrote itself. And I had no clue how to explain stuff… erg…

But yea, they're getting together within 5 chapters, but I mostly didn't want to end the story in five chapters, so I'm at a happy medium. In other news, I did draw a flustered Iruka in a kimono. I have it posted on my deviantArt site, which is found as my homepage link in my profile. If anything, I'm known as SilverPhantom on deviant. The pic is in my gallery if it's not on the front page. Please check it out! Or not, I don't draw that good anyway… hehehe…


	6. Dance

My grammar sucks, I know. I write what plays out in my head and don't really care about grammar. Spelling mistakes I hate with a passion and kill with a six foot sword.

_**HKUI**_

Kakashi grinned as he walked into the room, spotting Iruka asleep on the couch on his stomach, papers in one hand crumbled slightly as if he refused to let go even in sleep. The masquerade thing was tonight and Kakashi was going to ask if Iruka had any ideas for a costume, and if he would like to go together. Since Iruka's confession of feelings a few nights ago, they haven't really had time to spend together. While one was escorting the princesses around, the other was checking on the councilors that might have placed the exploding tag on the desk. So far, that didn't bring up any clues, but they weren't going to stop because of that.

He padded over to Iruka, his feet making enough noise to alert the ninja that someone was in the room, but Iruka merely turned his head in his sleep toward Kakashi, mumbled something, and fell silent. A few locks of hair, still damp from an earlier bath, fell across his face, covering a bit of the scar that went over his nose. Kakashi brushed the hair back and gently shook Iruka's shoulder.

"Iruka. You need to wake up."

The Chuunin mumbled what suspiciously sounded like, "I don't wanna," and became quiet.

Kakashi chuckled and let his hand rub Iruka's back, careful of the barely visible burns and letting his chakra flow into the tense muscles, relaxing them. Iruka let out a soft groan and when he opened his eyes, Kakashi just smiled at him.

"Yo."

Iruka rolled his eyes, not saying anything and only groaned again as Kakashi found a sore spot. After a few more minutes of back rubbing, Iruka rolled out from Kakashi's hands only to catch one and pull the Jounin forward. Kakashi blinked in surprise as he nearly landed on top of Iruka, but the younger man just merely leaned up slightly and pressed a soft kiss to cloth covered lips. Only this time, the Chuunin didn't disappear suddenly.

When Kakashi leaned back, Iruka was smiling softly at him, his eyes half lidded with sleep. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Nice nap?"

Iruka nodded and closed his eyes, stretching the best he could on the couch and Kakashi could hear a few pops from the Chuunin's back. The older ninja was about to say something when the doors flew open and slammed against the walls, startling both of them. They stared at the three people in surprise.

Shima, Hitode, and Kishi walked into the room as if they owned it. Shima and Hitode grabbed Iruka's upper arms in a powerful grip when Kishi pushed Kakashi out of the room, threatened at chopstick point. The moment the Kakashi stepped over the threshold, the doors slammed shut, leaving the Jounin staring blankly at the pretty design carved into the wood. A soft chuckle caught Kakashi's attention and he looked into the eyes of the otherwise completely covered Azarashi.

"You might want to go off and find your costume. You won't be able to see Umino-san until the ball-dance-thing."

"If you say so." And with that, Kakashi walked down the hall, glad for once that his self imposed mission for that day left him in casual clothes and bandages. The girls didn't give him enough time to change, and Kakashi was pretty sure that he didn't want to be in the room for longer than needed.

**HKUI**

Iruka didn't like it one bit. Sure, he expected to go to the masquerade party thing to watch over the princesses and make sure nothing happened, but he didn't expect to be forced into a kimono, wrapped up as neat as a Christmas present, and given a mask and told to go play with the guests. At least he was able to sit at the table and sip at his champagne.

With the threat of the unknown attacker out and about, the group wasn't taking chances. So Iruka didn't grumble too much when he was told the idea, and appeared as pleasant and happy as Shima, Kishi, and Hitode as they all showed up at the masquerade party that Lord Ishin was throwing. With their brown hair pulled back and put up with decorative chopsticks, a hint of make up covering Iruka's scar and enhancing their eyes, and the mask hiding everything above their nose, no one would be able to tell who was who.

The Chuunin nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand was offered to him and he glanced up at the masked face of a pirate. It wasn't Kakashi and a quick chakra checked confirmed that it was in fact Azarashi. The ninja took the offered hand and the masked guard swept him into the dance.

"Aren't you looking for Kishi-sama?" Iruka asked in a soft voice. "I can point her out if you need help."

The guard chuckled. "So it's been figured out? No, I don't need help to find her. She holds herself a bit straighter than you, but still keeps to the background. I see those three got you into the kimono."

Iruka felt the blush on his cheeks. "Yes, and hopefully for the last time. I don't care what else is going on before we leave, but I'm not dressing up like this again!"

"Well, you can't say that you didn't have an interesting time! Switch!"

Only then did Iruka realize that the dance he was participating in actually switched dancers and regular intervals. He got swept up by the next dancer, a swordsman in complete black, and a quick chakra check told him it was someone he didn't know. Iruka lowered his eyes in fake embarrassment and young man chuckled.

"You came in with the princesses, no?" he asked, his words accented strangely. Then his mind placed the voice and body type with a person he saw a day or so ago, when the alliance papers were signed. He was dancing with Mizuirazu, Lord Ishin's only son and heir.

Iruka nodded, not trusting his voice to cover who he was, while his mind worked furiously to place the accent. The reports that were given to him didn't say where the young man had left to study, only that he was going to be gone for the beginning of the council meetings. Nothing was really known about the young man. The only thing that Iruka could do at the moment was to play the shy guest.

"Yes," he said softly. "They were kind enough to let me join them."

"Let you join them, or forced you into the role?" When Iruka gave him a startled look, his violet eyes never wavered. "I've known both of them for a long while, and you have nothing to fear of me, guardian. But now I must leave you."

With a slight spin, the young man sent Iruka to his next partner and strong but gentle hands caught him easily. Iruka's hand was brought up and soft lips were pressed against his knuckles. Iruka didn't look up, a bit embarrassed at the actions, but took note of the obviously fake ninja outfit the person wore. _It's just cloth!_ he thought. _Nothing to protect the body from kunai or shuriken, and no place for weapons or supplies! Just a kodachi at the belt!_

Iruka looked up at his partner. _And he just has a mask over his eyes, and the rest of his face… his__… __face…_

Mismatched eyes glimmered with humor as Iruka's partner swept him though the dance easily, all of Iruka's grace and quick reflexes left with the swordsman. Iruka apparently came in the dance late for after a few dizzying spins, the orchestra stopped for a break and his partner led him over to a clearing near a wall, snagging two glasses of champagne from a passing tray. After handing Iruka the glass and pressing a soft kiss to the still floored Chuunin's lips, Kakashi leaned back against the wall and took a sip of his champagne.

While most of his mind was still in shock, a smaller part that paid attention to details finally got a good look at Kakashi. The older ninja actually looked good in the fake, cheesy ninja outfit, all of the black with silver lining matching nicely to his figure. The silver hair was actually combed back. Combine that with the mask he wore over his eyes that hid most of the scar over his left eye made him fairly unrecognizable.

"Are you enjoying your night, Hime-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Very much so, Shinobi-san," Iruka replied with a demure smile. "It's been quite interesting. I was able to dance with many people. But my Lord Emperor seemed a bit eager to dance with me and my sisters."

Kakashi's eyes flickered across the room, finding the councilor that was dressed as an emperor for the party. It might have been a party for Lord Ishin's son, but that didn't mean that none of the other higher ups could come together and happily kiss ass for favors and information. Both ninjas watched as the old man excused himself and left the room. Once they were sure that the group's guards were watching over the princesses, Iruka and Kakashi followed at a more leisure pace, talking to each other about nothing at all.

Within two minutes, they lost sight of the councilor.

Within seven minutes, they lost themselves.

"I thought we knew this place!" Iruka whispered fiercely as he glared out a large window, trying to see if he could pick out a recognizable land mark in the darkness. Most of the gardens around the mansion had some sort of theme for each wing, and if they could figure out which garden was outside, they would be able to find their way back…

Hopefully…

"Someone's coming!" was Iruka's next words. He could hear the footsteps from down the hall. The person hasn't come around the corner yet, but it was getting close. And so Kakashi did the only thing his mind could have come up with at the moment.

He kissed Iruka.

The Chuunin was a bit surprised. It wasn't one of their gentle kisses that they managed to steal from each other at random times that they were able to share. No, this was a full blown roaming hands, pressed against each other, sharing spit make out session.

Iruka groaned and decided that kissing Kakashi like this was much better than what they were doing before. For one, he could actually feel the Jounin's lips, neither too thin nor too full, and feel the way they moved against his lips. Another was that he could taste the Jounin. There was a bit of champagne there, but the taste was spicier than any curry, but at the same time, had a bit of sweetness to it, almost unnoticeable, but still there.

He could feel the heat of Kakashi's hands at his waist through the kimono, which he thought was odd since the fabric was stiff and there were many layers of it between his skin and Kakashi's hands. But those hands were nothing compared to the hot, strong body that pressed him up against the glass windows and held him there easily.

Iruka never had a relationship before Kakashi and he was pretty sure that Kakashi won't be able to get rid of him after that. Iruka vowed it.

The kisses moved away from his lips to his neck and the Chuunin bit his lip to keep from crying out. This was the first time they had gone this far and yet Kakashi seemed to know every spot that would make Iruka weak in the knees.

After a few more moments, those lips came up to his ear and whispered, "He's gone."

Iruka opened glazed eyes and saw the Kakashi had removed both of their masks and he just stared at the Jounin with a healthy dose of lust. "Who?" he asked, a bit breathless.

"Young Mizuirazu."

Iruka didn't know how to react to that, but he finally recognized something just outside the window. Immediately, he pulled the Jounin closer for another kiss, not quite as forceful but just as passionate. When they broke for air again, Iruka murmured, "Our room is two right turns and five doors down."

Kakashi's eyes lit up and he began to lead Iruka back towards their room, the Chuunin blushing the entire way. Iruka didn't mind though. He didn't fight against what he wanted.

_**HKUI**_

Yay! Another chapter! I might write a lemon-ish side thingy for this end of the chapter and put it on my AFF account. If I do, I'll post it at the same time as the actual next chapter. I dunno, I tend to shy away from lemons…

In other news, it's typhoon season. A wet Phantom does not make a happy Phantom. Reviews make a happy Phantom though… hint hint…

On a side note, Mizuirazu means "Alone" according to my dictionary, but I mainly chose the word because it does use the kanji for water in it.


	7. Fireworks

This one might be a bit short since I just got done with the lemon. If you're reading this on ffnet, then the lemon part that happens at the end of the last chapter is up on affnet. This is chapter seven on ffnet, and chapter eight on affnet, with the affnet version having the lemon-ish thing as seven? Makes sense? I hope so!

_**HKUI**_

Iruka woke up warm and relaxed, still a bit awed at the fact that he was cuddled up next to Kakashi. He turned slightly and he could see the fabric of the mask hanging loosely around the Jounin's neck and frowned slightly, only to remember that one of the guards knocked on the door to inform them that everyone made it back safely. With a shrug, he turned in Kakashi's arms and dozed off again with his head tucked under Kakashi's chin.

He must of dozed off for quite a while because when he woke, the shadows in the room where in a different place and Kakashi was no longer in bed. Iruka sat up and stared blankly forward, trying to get his mind up to speed. He wasn't this slow in the mornings, but then again, he usually didn't…

Iruka's face went bright red at where that thought went, but was saved by a fully dressed Kakashi carrying in a tray of what had to be breakfast. He put the tray down and pointedly put his back to Iruka, busily preparing two plates of food and Iruka silently blessed the man as he made his way to the bathroom to shower and scrub off the last bit of makeup that Kakashi didn't get last night.

The Chuunin took his quick shower and made his way back to where his clothes were, getting dressed quickly and walking over to the table where Kakashi sat, still away from him.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Fruits, muffins, toast, juice, tea, whatever," was the reply and Iruka didn't know he was staring at Kakashi's unmasked face until Kakashi gave him one of his usual "mysterious" smiles. Kakashi caught a hand and pulled Iruka down for a quick kiss, murmuring, "Don't worry. Only you get to see this."

Iruka blushed slightly and sat himself down and began to eat from the plate that Kakashi fixed for him. Once Iruka began to eat, Kakashi explained what the orders from the princesses were for the day in one word.

Iruka nearly choked and gave Kakashi an incredulous look. "Nothing?"

"Yep. Nothing. They did request that we go with them to the festival thing, and they firmly stated that 'It's a request, not an order, and the guards can look after us easily so you two can go have fun!' type of request. Other than that, we're free to do whatever."

The Chuunin chewed his fruit slowly and nodded. "All right. I would still like to go to the festival though. Even though they'll have four guards with them, in a crowd that size, it would be better to have at least one of us with them… And we're going to stand out without a yukata!"

Kakashi shook his head. "This country is too different, remember. Most of the people will be going in casual clothes, as is the princesses and guards."

Iruka's eyes widened slightly as he tried to picture the entire group in casual clothes. "Tonight's going to be interesting…"

**HKUI**

The festival wasn't as bad as Iruka thought. It was fairly close to the ones back in Konoha with food and game stands, and it wasn't overly crowded since it was late enough for the parents to take their children home.

Iruka fidgeted with his clothes again, feeling a bit out of place without the ANBU vest or mask. After going so long of wearing the outfit, he had grown accustomed to the weight of the vest and the confinement of the mask. Now he was back in the open with nothing to protect him save for his wits. He still had weapons, though, and mentally thanked Kakashi for loaning him the kunai sheathes that easily wrapped around his arms and hid under his sleeves.

Kakashi looked nice in his high collared dark blue shirt and black slacks, though. He still wore the mask, but his Sharingan eye was hidden by carefully arranged locks of hair that made it look like Kakashi planned his hair to look messy as opposed to Shima forcibly grabbing the ninja, sitting him down on a chair, and fixing a part of his hair to cover the chakra draining eye, and leaving the rest of the silver locks up to the fates.

Iruka didn't think much of his light blue button down shirt and black slacks, but he was amused at the rest of the group. The girls wore a simple skirt and top outfit while the male guards wore black slacks and colored shirts. Iruka smirked at the thought that Azarashi's shirt "accidentally" matched Kishi's outfit.

Leaning close to Kakashi, Iruka muttered, "I place fifteen on Kishi and Azarashi sneaking off within the next five minutes."

Kakashi caught Iruka's hand and squeezed it slightly. "I don't take bets on sure things."

And sure enough, two minutes later, Kishi exclaimed that she forgot her money back in the room and Azarashi offered to escort her before Kishi was done talking. Kakashi chuckled and Iruka just shook his head, watching the rest of the group move ahead and Shima and Hitode playing with the younger guards like they were younger brothers.

After a while, the group separated, Iruka and Kakashi wandering off one direction while the princess and the guards went the other direction. The two ninja watched a few of the acrobatic acts and played a few games, giving the prize they won to the random child who was allowed to stay late with their parents. Eventually, they made their way to the lake the festival was near to watch a fireworks show but both stopped short at the soft murmur of voices ahead of them.

They quickly hid behind a tree trunk and Kakashi peered around, staring intently at the two people, and then he relaxed. "It appears that Young Lord Mizuirazu has found his wayward person."

Iruka looked over and saw that it was indeed Lord Ishin's son, and he was standing with Shima, his head lowered towards her and they were talking softly to each other. After a quick look around, Iruka spotted Hitode at the lake's edge, a discreet distance away but close enough to come to aide if the situation called for it.

"How do you know that Mizuirazu was looking for her last night?"

"You both were wearing the same colored kimono, and when most people run into a couple kissing in the hall, they would walk the other way. He got close enough to tell that you weren't her, and he actually muttered an apology, though I don't think I was supposed to hear it."

Iruka nodded. "So it appears that the rumors of the arranged marriage between them are true. That'll put a few councilors higher on the suspect list." The Chuunin frowned, thinking back on the councilors they've investigated. "Especially the one that dressed as an emperor last night. He has a granddaughter of the right age and while he isn't outspoken against the alliance with Konoha, he's made his displeasure clear. He—"

Iruka's words were cut off as Kakashi gently kissed him and by the time the kiss ended, Iruka had forgotten what he was talking about. "We can talk more on that later," Kakashi murmured as he leaned forward and kissed Iruka again.

Overhead, the fireworks had started but the two ninja didn't have it in mind to pay attention anymore.

_**HKUI**_

I'm sorry about the short chapter with the lack of action and all, but this was all my poor brain could produce at the point in time. Besides, I think it ran dry on the lemon-ish thing I wrote earlier. Thank you for your patience, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up by Monday since it's a holiday and I don't have classes. I look forward to your reviews!


	8. Begin

Gomen ne, minna. I've kinda fell out of Naruto and got sucked back into Harry Potter. This was supposed to be written two weeks ago, but between classes and 12 page papers that had to be done, I had a hard time fitting stuff in. That and I was a tad bit disheartened when I got no reviews on FFNet. Oh well… But I shall get this chapter done and post it, even if it might be short.

To those who reviewed at AFFNet. You're the only reason there's a next chapter right now, no matter how short it is.

_**HKUI**_

Iruka and Kakashi were back at the festival the next night, still in civilian clothes, even though Mizuirazu was walking with the group, holding hands with Shima and talking with the rest of the group. Not many people noticed the Lord's son in normal clothes and the young man just said that he was grateful it was that way.

Earlier that day, a small meeting of councilors appeared at Lord Ishin's mansion for the formal signing of a document that the princesses were to take back and prove to Konoha that Shima was to marry Mizuirazu. The only reason why they waited so long, apparently, was because Mizuirazu wanted to properly court and propose to the princess.

During the meeting, Kakashi and Iruka, both dressed as ANBU, watched the councilors carefully to see if any expression might give away who was after the princesses. A few of the councilors smiled politely and congratulated the engaged couple, but the rest of them had expressions of vague interest if any. That just placed both ninjas on high alert.

Earlier, before they came out to the festival, Kakashi left to hide their ninja gear off a bit in the woods, knowing that when it came time to draw off any threats, they would go straight there for their vests and extra weapons. And they were planning on using it that night. Both ninjas could feel the sporadic flares of chakra around them.

Iruka sided up closer to Kakashi, grabbed his hand, and leaned closer with a pleasant expression and asked, "How large of a genjutsu can you do?"

"Large enough," Kakashi replied. "The illusion has already started. All that's left is to sneak away and the enemy will follow us."

Iruka nodded and followed Kakashi as he step away from the group and continued towards the woods. The moment they stepped pass the front line of trees, they dashed into the forest, using chakra to boost their speed and jumping up into the branches. The younger Chuunin followed Kakashi to the place where the extra clothes were hidden and they got to it quick enough and changed into the black and silver cloth of the ANBU uniform, leaving the full face masks off.

And soon enough, they enemy made an appearance around them, surrounding them easily in sheer numbers and Iruka backed up so that he was back to back with Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin turned slightly, staring at Iruka while the Sharingan spun wildly.

"I won't tell you to back out of this," Kakashi said, his voice slightly muffled. "But please be careful."

Iruka nodded slightly. "You too," was all he managed to say before the ninjas around them jumped, beginning the attack.

_**HKUI**_

Okay, I'm sorry about it being so short and crappy. If anything, if I can think of a better improvement, I might rewrite the chapter. At this point in time, probably not. My muses are too stuck on a HP fanfic idea that demands to be written. Check that one out when I post it if you like.

I'll try to work on this story more in hopes that I don't disappoint the few that look forward to it, but I know that it might actually end in about two or three chapters. Thanks, everyone.


	9. Lake

_**HKUI**_

Duck, feint, parry, thrust, back flip, sink under the water, resurface, repeat. Iruka was glad that the ANBU vest he wore made him sink like a rock when he needed it. It was the fifth time in the fight that he used that technique to disappear from the enemy during a huge splash, and it appeared that the enemy has yet to catch on to it.

The fight had quickly moved from the forest to a nearby river that emptied into a lake by the means of a large waterfall and Iruka had to keep part of his mind on how close he was to said waterfall. It wouldn't do defeat the enemy only to die at the bottom of the waterfall.

Closer to the shore, Iruka caught sight of Kakashi creating a large dragon of water, the jutsu crashing into a few opponents, and sending a large wave of water towards him. Iruka let the water wash over him, sinking below the surface once again while his opponents fought to stay above it.

Grabbing one ankle, Iruka pulled down with his strength, his free hand pushing against the thin barrier that held him under the water. The ninja fell through the water with a surprised gasp and the Chuunin quickly disposed of the body, letting the now lifeless corpse sink down to the bottom. He was about to come up when a kunai speared into his shoulder from above, almost getting him to inhale a lungful of water.

Iruka pushed away, swimming for a small bit under the water while trying to keep a watch on the enemy above as he pulled the kunai out. The moon appeared from behind a cloud and Iruka threw the weapon towards one ninja, using a bit of chakra to boost the speed enough to break free of the water. He was rewarded as a leg suddenly sunk into the water, the kunai protruding from the calf. A quick burst of speed got him to the target and Iruka pulled the person under the water before the leg disappeared, and the Chuunin used the kunai to slit the man's throat, sending him to the bottom with his teammates.

When his lungs began to burn from the lack of air, Iruka pulled himself back up above the water, getting nicked in his injured arm by a flying shuriken, but easily avoiding the kick that was aimed for his chest. Once out of the water, he did an one arm back flip away onto land as two more ninja showed up and grinned when he noticed how close to the cliff edge they were.

And with two more back flips, he was over the edge, running down the jagged face of the cliff with only chakra to keep him from a dangerous fall. Surprised shouts and the wide array of kunai and shuriken whizzing past him were the only clues that he needed to know that he was being followed. He jumped the last few meters and rolled to his feet, avoiding two more shuriken before throwing his own kunai, killing the last ninja.

When he noticed no more threats around him and only Kakashi running towards him did he really take notice of what a mess he must look. Blood running down his left arm and soaking the silver white fabric of the ANBU vest, hair half pulled out of his ponytail and sticking to his face with the water, dirt smudged here and there where the water didn't fully wash it off, dripping water all around him.

He smiled tiredly as the Jounin rushed up to him and was surprised when Kakashi swept him up into a powerful and hungry kiss, but Iruka made no effort to pull away. Iruka also made no effort to pull away from the hands that killed only moments earlier as they began to tug impatiently at the vest and shirt he wore. They broke the kiss briefly to take off the offending clothing.

Kakashi shirt wasn't even clear of his head when Iruka pulled him back for a deep kiss, and that did surprised Kakashi a bit. The Chuunin teacher was generally reserved and patient, but with adrenaline from the battle and nerves wound so tightly from a fight, it could be expected. And Kakashi wasn't one to protest even a bit...

**HKUI**

Kakashi staggered back slightly in the water, resting against one large boulder that sat in the sand near the shore, Iruka's warmth on his chest.

After a few minutes of only the sound of wind through the trees, Iruka whispered "We camped not far from here… I put the kimono I was wearing on this rock when I left to change."

"Mmm…" Kakashi pressed a gentle kiss to Iruka's temple. "Maybe we should ask for that kimono from the princesses. I think they have enough to spare."

"Kakashi!" came Iruka's slightly scandalized voice.

"What? That kimono was what started this whole thing. Probably our relationship too."

More silence, then, "Why did it also start our relationship?"

"You are the only male that I know of that can look furious and deadly yet undeniably sexy while being half wrapped up in one of those. The only one that could probably move around in it gracefully too. I wouldn't be surprised if you can take out a good dozen ninja or so in that thing."

"With a few quick modifications, probably."

"That kimono was what got me to look past the stern, no nonsense teacher façade you put up. Well, the ANBU outfit also did that, but you didn't show off as much skin in that."

Iruka blushed madly and hid his face against Kakashi's shoulder, feeling the Jounin chuckle under him. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Iruka sighed softly and said, "We need to get back before the rest get too worried about us."

"Haa…" With no apparent effort, Kakashi picked Iruka up and walked out of the water, carrying the Chuunin effortlessly to their clothes. After Kakashi helped him into his clothes, Iruka wandered over to the few bodies of the enemy near by and began to check for any evidence of who sent them.

Iruka was in luck. He found a few messages on the first body with a wax seal on the paper. A lot of the lords that attended the meetings used seals like that, but what really caught Iruka attention was that the initials didn't match up with the seal used, and neither did the handwriting. And if he remembered correctly, the seal didn't quite match up with the true version either, but he would need to check under good light to make sure.

"Find anything?"

"Yea, but we should check the others to see if we can find more."

Kakashi nodded and they both checked the other bodies that were at the bottom of the cliff before making their way back up the cliff face, the quickest route back to the town. By the time they got to the top, though, Iruka was thoroughly exhausted and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

He let out a surprised squawk as Kakashi scooped him up again, struggling to get out of his grip. At Kakashi's soft "Don't," Iruka stopped but still looked like he wanted out of the comforting arms holding him.

"I don't want you to think of me as weak," Iruka muttered darkly.

"You're not weak. I just have a larger amount of chakra due to the Sharingan. Most Chuunin and half of the Jounin would have probably passed out from all of those tricks you were pulling." They came upon the area where most of the battle took place, but there were only a few bodies on the ground. The others must have fallen into the river or there were more survivors than they thought. Another quick round of checking bodies revealed nothing more and Kakashi began to make their way back to the village, stopping long enough to change into civilian clothes before actually reaching the edge.

It was slow to walk through the empty streets, and it put both of them on high alert, but they didn't want any obvious tip offs that they were the ninja that came with the group. Kakashi let Iruka walk on his own, but with a bit of support. If anything, it would look like the Chuunin had a bit too much to drink. After a quick paper check with the guards at the gate to Lord Ishin's mansion and the door into the large house, they made their way back to their rooms. One of the younger guards let them in without question and they were greeted by an irritated looking princess. Both were just too tired to guess which one it was, and it was a bit too dark in the room anyway.

"I hope the night was fruitful for you two," Kishi's voice said.

"Very much so!" Kakashi replied cheerfully. Iruka could only marvel at the energy the man seem to have. "We can tell you all about it in the morning though."

There was a moment's pause before Kishi stepped out of the way, letting the ninja go to their own room. It didn't take long for them to get ready for bed. Kakashi bandaged the wound in Iruka's shoulder, and none of his own wounds were bleeding so they went to sleep soon after, taking comfort in each other's warmth.

**HKUI**

Iruka clamped down on the urge to fidget at his spot, his body once again wound tightly in nerves. They had enough evidence to put the mastermind of the attacks away and begin their way home, but that didn't mean that there might not be one last attack. Iruka hoped that they could start their way home within the next day, preferably with no more injuries.

The princesses called one last meeting together and presented the evidence that two of the councilors had plotted against them. One wanted Lord Ishin's son to marry a niece of his while the other just opposed the treaty with Konoha, but both were willing to cooperate as long as the results were what they wanted. With the evidence of handwriting and seals that didn't match up with the owners, it was a bit hard to ignore, especially when the councilors didn't even try to disguise their handwriting.

Iruka was glad when the guards took the councilors away, not quietly, but without a fight. He followed the princess out of the large meeting room and down the hall, still tired from the night before that he didn't notice that they were outside until Kakashi's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Wha…"

"We're heading home now. The problem with the councilors was the last thing needed to deal with, and now all our mission implies is to guard the princesses on the way home." Kakashi walked up to the carriage and opened the door, looking as if he belonged there in his current garb of royal bodyguard. "If my Hime-sama would get in the carriage…"

Iruka grimaced, hated to be reminded that he was once again in the kimono that "started it all" but was a bit grateful that he probably wouldn't have to walk for at least half a day. He climbed in the carriage without protest and blushed behind the face coverings he wore as Kakashi pressed cloth covered lips to his hand in a gentlemanly gesture, but then he soon dozed off, not even noticing when the carriage started off.

_**HKUI**_

Sumimasen, minna. This chapter finally decided to come out, and all in one typing. And so I post this at six am with no sleep…

I know that my chapters are short, sorry! But that's how they come out of me. There is one more chapter after this, a wrapping up one of sorts, and I might write a few one shot stories too that could be seen from this story but don't necessarily need this story to be understood.

And for those of you at FFNet, there's a… bit longer version of this on AFFNet, same author name and title, if you want. A tiny bit longer, not by much. I just hope the transition on this version came out okay.


	10. Thanks

This is for Hestia, who reviewed on AFFNet, and RezidentPsyko at deviantart. You two gave me a reason to actually work on this last chapter that isn't really needed to complete the story except for in my mind… And yes, this is short...

_**HKUI**_

Iruka sighed for what had to be the tenth time in that day. After going on the one escort duty for the princesses, and then a few other missions after the Hokage saw how well he and Kakashi worked, it was boring to go back to teaching young kids.

**BANG _CRASH_**

Well, almost boring.

"KONOHAMARU! YOUR DESK BETTER BE IN ONE PIECE!"

"It's not my fault, Iruka-sensei!"

Ahh… The joys of being a teacher…

**HKUI**

Kakashi hummed to himself, stirring the ramen noodles in the pan with a faint grin on his face. He was back from a long mission and when he saw that Iruka's apartment was empty with a note on the fridge saying that school had started back up again, Kakashi decided to make dinner… or a late lunch, depending on when Iruka got back since Kakashi hasn't had anything since the ration bars nine hours ago at six in the morning.

They were able to make the relationship work out, despite the obstacles that seemed to pop up out of no where. Kakashi didn't know that he had an overprotective streak in him a mile wide. Sure, Iruka could fight off the enemy with the best of them, but when he saw a civilian holding Iruka's arm, talking to him, Kakashi had to be forcibly removed from the scene by his fellow Jounin. Later, when Kakashi apologized to Iruka for embarrassing him, Iruka gave him a wiry grin and said that while the civilian might be traumatized to have the Copy-Nin going after him, he found the protectiveness a bit sweet.

Then he said that Kakashi better not do that in battle and Kakashi just agreed, unable to refuse the man when he used a voice that still made his older, graduated students stand at attention.

By the time Kakashi had the ramen noodles in the bowls with the broth and other various ingredients, the door closed and he heard Iruka mutter to himself with an occasional cuss word to the bag that probably held tests to grade. Kakashi had two bowls in hand and was on his way to put them on the table on the other side of the kitchen when Iruka just stood in front of him for a moment, looking at him for injuries, and then walked up to him and placed his arms around Kakashi neck, resting against while relaxing a few muscles tense from work.

Kakashi was about to say something when Iruka pulled the mask down and caught Kakashi in a slow, sensual kiss. Kakashi leaned to one side to put the bowls on the counter and decided to tell Iruka later that Princess Shima had given him the kimono that they got Iruka to wear on that fateful mission as a thank you present from her and her new husband Mizuirazu. After all, that would involve breaking the kiss and Iruka was well on his way to relaxing…

_**HKUI**_

And that completes the story for me. I hope everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, despite a few bumps, bruises, and grammatical errors. As I said before, I'll probably write more KakaIru stories, probably one shots, and I might even go into the few missions mentioned in this chapter. And the title of this chapter is supposed to refer to the kimono given as a thank you gift, not me thanking people for reading.

But this is! Kono wa dokusho, domo arigatou gozaimashita! Thank you for reading this! … I think... my Japanese class ended today… hehehe… Ja, ato de!


End file.
